Suspension systems for automotive vehicles provide vehicle passengers with a more comfortable ride. Demand from vehicle owners for more controls and options has led to the development of adjustable air suspension systems. Depending on the current driving surface, different suspension operating modes may be selected by the vehicle operator. The suspension operating modes have present suspension parameters to provide the ideal suspension arrangement for various driving situations. Typical operating modes a driver may select include, a standard driving mode, a snow mode, an off-roading mode, etc.
In addition to providing selected operating modes for various driving situations the suspension system may be adjusted when select operating conditions are met. For example, the vehicle height may be lowered when operating above a predetermined operating speed to obtain a better aerodynamic profile for the vehicle. Thus, adjustable air suspension systems provide a vehicle operator with a more efficient driving experience.
Cars and trucks may already have a park or easy-exit mode, where the vehicle lowers the body height in order to have a convenient ingress/egress. The park mode is typically activated by the driver, requesting this manually, e.g. button, HMI, etc. Because drivers are paying attention to surrounding conditions the request for park mode is typically initiated after the vehicle has already been parked. Once initiation the suspension adjustment may take some time until the park mode is fully reached. Thus, this feature may not always be used to its full capabilities, as drivers forget or don't bother with waiting for the vehicle to adjust to the park mode position.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.